Wonder Whats Next
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Sora's life has been a little bit crazy lately. First, he's just broken up with his girlfriend and thats going bad, then he realizes his best friend has a huge crush on him, just like he does. Finally theres the stalker. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Wakin Up, Walkin Out

**Wasup my friends? Here's yet another Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and its another SoraxKairi, but with a twist! Its not set in the Kingdom Hearts universe! OOOO!!! FREAKY!!! I actually made this a first person story, with some aspects of my life thrown in. Sounds cool huh? Hope you like it. **

**Note- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. I only own the personallites of the characters, being that i made how they are, not who they are. **

* * *

With the phone ringing just a few inches from my head, it was hard for me to sleep through its blaring tone. I sluggishly reached over and picked it up, clicking it on without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" I muttered through sleep heavy lips.

"Morning," my girlfriends voice ran through my ears.

"Hey,"

"Sleep well?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I had this crazy dream last night about-"

"Too tired, I need to go anyway, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I will." I said, muttering still.

"Alright, bye," she said quickly, hanging up after that. She really had a way of pissing me off in the morning. Things between us weren't going to well after I found out she was half cheating on me. It would be over soon, I knew that. I had enough of her and I don't think she wanted to be near me.

"Was that Ino?" my mom said, poking her head into my room.

"Yeah, it was." I sighed.

"Everything ok Sora?"

"Yeah, it is," I said as I sat up, yawning. "I hate Mondays, I truly do."

"I know Sora, just stop complaining, your vacation is coming up soon." She smiled then headed out, going downstairs. I yawned again, then got up slowly. I most defiantly wasn't ready for today. About all I cared about today was seeing Kairi, what I cared about any day. Sure, I love seeing Namine or Roxas or even Hayner for that matter, but I prefer to see Kairi. We've been best friends since eighth grade.

Kairi however, is someone totally different. The summer between freshman and sophomore year, I told her that I loved her. She loved me too, but there were some past problems that hindered anything between us. That was over a year ago, and now it was almost February vacation, nearing our schools Winter Carnival, usually where we'd all hang out together.

I gathered up my clothes and went into the shower. I took a quick shower, and then stepped out, getting dressed. I wore a brown t-shirt with a picture of a Popsicle with the word's 'Bite Me' written under it. I put on my jungle camo pants also, some of the only pants I wear. I hate jeans, they are so uncomfortable.

I stepped out and then headed downstairs, grabbing my jacket/hoodie and threw it on. After looking through the cabinets and grabbing some food, I turned to see what was on the calendar for this week. Besides vacation, nothing was really happening. I sighed and pulled out a bottle of water, tossing it into my pocket.

After grabbing my wallet, iPod, pen and chap stick, I got my backpack then headed out to my mom's car. She drove me to school because I couldn't drive without a car because we only have two at my house. As we got closer to the school, I fidgeted with my necklace, a little crown. It's my favorite necklace that I have, and I wear it daily. I don't remember where I got it; maybe mom bought it for me.

"Have a good day Sora!" my mom said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'll try mom." I said with a smile. She drove off and I headed inside, walking quietly through the halls. I rounded a corner and saw Hayner standing where he always was, talking with his friend. I approached him and he waved me over.

"Have a good weekend Sora?" Hayner asked as I approached.

"Yeah I guess, I stayed home all weekend. You?"

"It was fun. I wanted to see Olette but that didn't work out well."

"Yeah, usually it doesn't, no matter what the situation is."

"Are you talking about yourself or me?"

"Me." I groaned. He chuckled.

"Come on man, things have got to be going slightly good for you."

"Well," I began then I was interrupted by a hug from behind.

"Sora!" a voice squeaked behind me. I looked down at the hands then looked behind me the best I could.

"Yuffie!" I smiled, then winked at Hayner and he nodded.

"I'll see you in the library Sora." Hayner said with a wave as he headed up to the library. I turned around at Yuffie and she jumped into me with another hug.

"Trying to suffocate me slowly Yuffie?" I chuckled and held her up.

"Oh come on Sora, you know you love my hugs!" she giggled.

"Don't use the truth on me young lady!" I said with a serious look on my face. She just laughed and I couldn't help but join along. I gave her a quick scan up and down. She was wearing a shirt that had a lot of weird colors and designs, and wore black jeans along with it. Her belt was slightly lopsided, but that's how she always wore it. She was so cute. No wonder I had a crush on her.

"Well, I gotta run for now, but I'll see you first period right?" I said, a little smile across my face.

"Yeah! I'll be in the library. See ya there!" She smiled and waved cutely then headed off to her group of friends. I smiled back and then headed up the ramp to the library, turning the corner and almost running into someone.


	2. Glaring Eyes

**Well, here it is, chapter 2. Not many reviews huh? Oh well, guess no one has time to read my stories. Usually people like them though...dunno why. Oh well. This chapter introduces pretty much everyone, from Kairi to the stalker. **

**Note- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other names included in here. I only own the personallities of each person, being as i created how they are, not who they are.**

* * *

"Eek!" a familiar voice squeaked as she stepped back. I stopped myself from falling and looked at who I ran into.

"Kairi?" I said, looking at her blushing face.

"Sora!" she said and crushed me with a hug.

"Why am I getting so many crushing hugs?!" I was able to let out in short breaths.

"Oh I'm sorry Sora." She said and let me go with a smile. Kairi was so pretty, she always was. Today she was wearing a small blue sweatshirt and jeans as usual. However, she was wearing a very familiar necklace today.

"Hey, I remember that necklace!" I said with a smile. "I gave it to you last year."

"Yeah, I haven't worn it for a while. I've always liked it." The necklace was a small heart pendant that I bought her the day I found out she was going out with Sasuke, over a year ago. I still gave her the necklace, and she wore it, even after Riku broke it. I hate both of them, both for different reasons.

"I like it to. It looks very nice on you. Why are you here so early? Did you drive?"

"Yeah, mom actually let me drive for once."

"Well, uh, you wanna walk around and wait for Namine and the rest of the crew? I just have to put my book bag in the library."

"Oh ok. I'll come with you." She said, following me up to the library. We didn't stop talking till we got down to the waiting area, where I usually waited for her and everyone else. I leaned against the wall and she stood near me, looking at me warmly.

"So how was your weekend?" she asked over the sound of the halls.

"Pretty good. I just chilled with my cousin the whole weekend."

"Sounds like fun. I had to stay home, you know, as usual."

"Wanna hang out this weekend?"

"I'd love too!"

"You're always welcome at my house Kai, don't you know that? You can stop over anytime you want. My parents don't care, and I love having you over."

"Thanks Sora!" She said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. It was the perfect time too, because Kairi's bus had just gotten here, and who else but Sasuke to walk in when she kissed my cheek. He glared at me and walked on.

"Well, that was a great thing to happen." I said, putting some anger in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. I was about to answer her, but a blur of pink almost knocked me over. Once again, I was fighting for my breath.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Namine said as she swung on my neck. I almost thought for a second it would break.

"Nami please! I've been chocked three times today!"

"Oops!" She giggled and let me go. Namine was pretty much my sister in ever way except she wasn't born into my family. I loved her a lot, just like a brother. Her blonde hair was always hanging down and she smiled all the time. She was wearing her pink winter jacket and a little blue scarf which increased her cuteness.

"Well, hopefully I won't get chocked out anymore, and that means you Seifer!" I said while pointing at Namine's ex-boyfriend, Seifer. He raised his hands and then kept walking, looking like an "innocent" person. I laughed and he did too, then headed off to the library.

"Guess it's time to head to the library, huh?" I said and everyone nodded, but before we went anywhere, Roxas walked into the building. "Yo, Roxas!" I yelled. He turned his head, swiveled and then walked towards us.

"Hey everyone," he said before getting attacked by Namine. Namine was good at attacking people like that, mostly Roxas though. It was quite funny at times, and sometimes Roxas would get crushed worse than me.

"Roxas you are not done hugging me now STAY HERE!" Namine yelled loudly as Roxas tried to leave, then he let out a sigh. I chuckled half heartedly, and then felt a light shove on my side. I looked over and saw Kairi nodding towards the hallway.

"Sasuke's staring at us, again." She whispered. Sure enough that obsessed stalker annoyance was giving me the most evil of eyes. I almost, _almost _kissed Kairi on the cheek right there, right in plain sight of everyone, including Sasuke. Everyone had seen us kiss each other on the cheek before, but Sasuke always got pissed when I did it, because he wanted to be in my position, be where I was, standing next to the girl who he is totally and unconditionally obsessed with.

"What else is new Kai?" I sighed then touched her arm lightly. "Come on, let's get to the library alright?" She nodded then all of us, me, Kairi, Namine and Roxas walked up to the library. Kairi and I stayed as far away from Sasuke as possible. His glare seemed unavoidable.

When we got to the library, the bell rang, and I gave Namine another hug and she headed off towards her first class. I stayed in the library first period of the day, and the rest of my day usually was pretty uneventful. As I put books away, my main job in the library, I saw Yuffie walk in and talk to Kairi. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the girl I'll always love and the girl I like right now, talking. As I put away the last book, I headed over, smiling still.

* * *

**So what will happen next? Will Sasuke and Sora have a conflict? Will we find out why there is such a conflict between Sora and Sasuke? And why is Sasuke so obsessed with Kairi? Find out in the next chapter! If you have any suggestions, i'll take them, but its unkown if i'll use them. Read and review please! XDXDXD**


End file.
